


如何与魔法少女终成眷属

by konoito



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, MAGI MAGI MAGICAL STRIKE, OOC是恋爱喜剧的不速之客, 以拳交心是魔法少女的铁律
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoito/pseuds/konoito
Summary: 不列天和魔法罢工少女不得不说的故事的汇编。虽然可以说“非国设”“学园设定”等我想得起来和还没想起来的追加说明，不过我还是认为可以简单标记为：魔法少女。





	如何与魔法少女终成眷属

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是《太太是女巫》的青春版，或者说，魔法少女版。
> 
> 因为比起写得有趣，在这个系列的写作更多的意义是拯救了我的心，所以可能不太好看……  
> 并不能说是一个系列，我想也会有其他世界线的魔法少女故事。  
> 也应该会不定期更新这样连载挺久。  
> 也因此如果有建议的话我会很感激的。

弗朗西斯回到家中时已经是深夜二时。他走进卧房，毫不意外看到皮埃尔已经在书桌上睡得香甜。  
也许契约者和契约兽共享一份天命，他昏昏沉沉又因之前发生的事而愤怒得十分清醒地想，如果要为能自己今夜的倒霉透了找个解释的话也许就是这个，因为世界上居然有那么讨厌的人，他简直无法相信，就像他愤怒之余还留着震惊给他的无法相信世界上居然有那么粗的眉毛。  
从记事以来就从皮埃尔手里接下这份引领世界的罢工与自由的职责，自命是优秀的魔法罢工少女，这样的弗朗西斯・波诺弗瓦在入夜时分也如常接到渴求罢工的人们的呼唤，外出与邪恶的资本怪兽斗殴。非常如常，一开始那么对他紧张不安、形影不离的皮埃尔都已经放任他一个人去做任务很久，这次也没跟他出行，非常如常，所以那个眉毛的出现才那么莫名其妙。  
他也已经不上心自己每次的对手很久，所以当他用罢工・声波・扩大击倒眼前的大型黑影之时，忽然从身后打来的未明光波一开始并没让他惊慌，只是对着资本怪兽的增援资本伙伴的所在之处轻轻而有力地掷出爱・传单・锁链，甚至有闲心去想自己的这一击一定依然非常熟练且优美，今夜的月色和世界的哥哥也如此美丽。  
如果他就在那时准备摆完自己的战胜姿势并离去就好了，那个他异常自满到甚至会在安东和基尔面前都用出来的“一边香颂一边飞吻”，多好啊，他每次做都会心情大好。  
总之，弗朗西斯非常后悔自己没有对那个埋在传单山底下依然不出声的袭击者置之不理。  
圆月之下，他的裙摆被吹得沙沙作响，他则大步走去。越走近就越能听到羽毛和纸张因呼吸的起伏而摩擦的声音。  
“哥哥我没有羞辱对手的习惯，只是出于博爱精神问你一句：你不会是打算偷袭失败后装作自己根本没有出现在这里吧？”  
摩擦的声音更大了，而对方竟然还不作声。  
“哥哥我帮你分析一下吧，这位先生或小姐。你已经被我发现了，从树上被树叶树枝埋着变成被哥哥我博爱但不会对敌人留情的爱・传单・锁链埋着，再藏下去会更难受的。你出来也完全不要紧啊，只要你还是通人性的、能沟通的对象，世界的哥哥就不会对你动手，就像世界的哥哥总是爱着每一个人。”  
他敢发誓他听到羽毛声里极轻声夹杂了一句“不愧是个变态”。  
“如果你觉得哥哥我只是在虚张声势的话，你可就错了——哥哥我什么都听得见哦，就像我得告诉你哥哥我可不是什么变态！”  
其实他并没有很生气，因为别说自己的恶友连他平时有些打扮行为都会这样感叹，就连不久前帮助的那个眼睛湛蓝的小鬼——他从业已经久远到连他扬言爱着的“每一个人”都不能特别去投入感情了，但是那个孩子的眼睛真是蓝得特别漂亮——在两手接过他的假条的时候，就对着素昧平生的恩人大声招呼了一句。不过他觉得用自己的情绪激对方一下应该会很有效。  
魔法罢工少女在千万个战场上磨砺出来的判断力比雪还睿智，纸堆里的声音停了刹那便有一团黑影破壳而出，又是一道光束向他打来——  
蛮凌厉的，可惜你的对手是身为魔法罢工少女的哥哥我。弗朗西斯笑得很轻蔑，传单也沙啦沙啦舞起来搅乱了一切，它们把偷袭者的翅膀打得漫天都是羽毛。见状弗朗西斯吹起了口哨。  
“如果不是这么不绅士的战术，哥哥我倒真想能和这么浪漫的人合作呢。真可惜你的内在如此不美。”  
他一边慢悠悠地说，一边居高临下端详着这次只是被埋了一半的对手。披着的白袍已经被划出了裂痕，瘦削的四肢也亮出了青红的斑，劲短的金发成了稻草窝，翅膀也凌乱地落了不少羽毛……弗朗西斯头一回感到自己的招式无法创造美，竟然能把别人的毛发形态弄成这样……毁灭性的……？  
金发青年倒是不愧凌厉的身手，很快也从白色的混乱里站了起来。他也可称美丽的绿色眼珠咬着弗朗西斯，嘴里一副训斥的姿态：“去你妈的，老子不是绅士难道你是？”  
前面已经说过，弗朗西斯的判断力是这样使他为傲，但他还是在这时有点惋惜自己比看晴空里的星星还清晰地知道这人就是这么辜负自身其他的一切，不能让他心怀侥幸。他挤出全身的、十年份的轻蔑让自己面对青年耸了耸肩。  
自称绅士的青年并没有像他一样把眼睛眯成只剩一条缝，只是拍拍身上的尘土，然后咧嘴露出嘲笑：“亲爱的波诺弗瓦先生，我也知道你在想什么。我想你不懂什么是绅士，所以也不会和你争执，你大可在你的粉红蕾丝里尽情宣言，只是我必须要指出你并非一位绅士。”他从胸前拿出一张皱巴巴的曾经被撕成几片的纸：“这就是证据。”  
无需再论证一次的、弗朗西斯超常的视力告诉他那是他亲自递给那个湛蓝眼睛小鬼的假条，他为他的请求从他的老师那里博爱地要来的。他忽然有个念头……他想起了那个孩子嘴里的“我哥”——  
然后，又扫描了一遍青年。  
弗朗西斯哭出来了。  
“求求你不要吃我啊——”没有了罢工・声波・扩大，弗朗西斯的喊声其实并不大，何况他一向哭得很动情也很优雅，以情动人。

亚瑟・柯克兰觉得这个世界太他妈混账了。  
先是他接到阿尔弗雷德那边学校老师的电话说他旷课了（话筒里还透来一股迷茫的气息，像是受过什么精神扫射），急忙赶回家从树屋上把阿尔弗雷德和他在鼓捣的不知名机器揪出来并搜出了一张背面还签着花里胡哨的法语的假条，然后他下了大决心再度操起自己封印已久的不列天的力量去教训这个胆敢为害他弟弟的混球，甚至在备战期间还亲自执笔画了混球想像图（因为他每每看到那张图都觉得暴露了自己厌恶的取向，所以也把这个算成了罪名；至于他发现画和人别无二致的时候，他已经忘了这点），而现在，最后，此刻，当他亮明自己的身份的时候，这个实力强过自己的法国胡子女装博爱变态甚至为此掩面哭求了起来。  
老子可是绅士。他紧咬牙关。没错，绅士就算被法国胡子女装博爱变态污蔑成什么怪胎也不要紧，退一万步，他听阿尔抱怨更过分的不也多了去了，现在要忧虑的只是这法式变态哭得听不到别人说话，也想来看不到眼前。他可不能把一晚上交代在这里。  
不列天于是叹一口气，很有仪式感地平举起魔法棒，朝着对方挥舞。

当弗朗西斯悠悠转醒的时候，自己正湿漉漉地躺在河岸边享受着夜风的干燥。老实说这也很浪漫，他很喜欢，但是昏过去之前的记忆在他脑子里热得发烫，震得作响。  
他和那个吃人不吐骨头的天使皮恶魔，用彼此手中的武器打到魔力空槽转入最原始的械斗。当战场来到水边的时候，情势对弗朗西斯不利起来，因为魔法扩音器和魔法宣传单都是怕水的，而亚瑟只有羽翼会顾虑一些（但能把他的乱发和羽毛都理一下不是也很好吗？）。他懊恼地低吼，准备勇气的背水沉舟，就被对方用玉石同焚的一招抱摔沉入深深的水底。  
他迷迷糊糊里想，对啊，一个恶魔怎么会去爱惜自己的羽毛……  
眼下他清醒一些，感受到下巴、胸前和手臂的皮肤传来不一的痛感。他定睛一看，发现自己再也不用对着不列天的毛发想这想那，因为对方趁他昏迷的时候把他美丽的体毛拔掉了。  
有些是用了魔法，因为很酸痛；有些则是亲手拔的，因为很刺痛。  
优秀的魔法少女即使心痛到不能呼吸也能准确分辨出不同的痛觉。  
他对着月亮抛一个飞吻，哼了段《马赛曲》，然后垂下头去，终于阻止不了全身的颤抖。  
但是，世界的哥哥，魔法罢工少女还是要继续下去。

亚瑟比弗朗西斯更早一点到家，不过也已经够晚，阿尔都已经打机打到心满意足去睡了。都不用去摸游戏机的表面都能确认，阿尔就是这样的。  
不过比起生气，亚瑟是面无表情地直接冲进了洗浴室，拼命洗手。  
倒不是因为觉得脏，虽然亚瑟觉得碰触法国青蛙确实恶心，但他习惯自己的手和身体和心灵被弄脏了——他心里也时常问自己为什么自己还被认为是一个天使——他如此洗濯只是因为手在发红，发烫。  
他累了，抬头却看到镜子里自己的脸也很红，他想应该也很烫，就也捧着颤抖的水去洗。  
并未和魔法罢工少女一样身经百战的不列天不能那样很快察觉到热度或者说绯红退不下去的原因在他每捧水都要骂一口法式变态，不过，就算他认识到了，就像他十来分钟后做到的那样，也于事无补，只是让他回到自己的卧室转而用其他方式泄恨罢了。  
让亚瑟，或者说，不列天，转变自己扭曲的性情的时机，此时还在路上。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一章里魔法罢工少女和不列天都是初次见面。两人都是二十代，法是在校生，英在辍学打工。  
> 弗朗西斯和皮埃尔的契约使他在十岁时成为了魔法罢工少女，而英天生就是光荣孤立的不列天。  
> 考虑到“人有想要保护的东西就会变强”，一直为了爱与正义战斗的魔法罢工少女，应该比从来只为了私欲使用魔法的不列天要强罢。


End file.
